A I U E O
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Drabble singkat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sawamura Eijun! Happy Birthday! 5th of May 2017 (all x Sawamura-)


**oOo**

 **by Misaki Younna**

 **Diamond no Ace hanya milik Terajima Yuji seorang, saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan berhasil membuat cerita ini tanpa menerima profit apapun.**

 **Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun matahari tercinta, Sawamura Eijun pada 15 Mei.**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, Alur maju-mundur, sho-ai hints.**

 **Selamat menikmati~**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **(A)buse**

Sawamura memiliki tubuh yang fleksibel, Kuramochi mengakui hal itu. Itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa menjadikan Sawamura sebagai target teknik gulatnya merupakan hal yang tidak perlu ia takuti akan melukai Sawamura sebagaimana pada orang kebanyakan. Lagipula Kuramochi tidak setega itu.

Selain itu adik kelasnya yang satu itu memang pantas mendapatkannya kok, jadi tidak masalah—bukan?

Karena itulah disini ia sekarang, berbaring diatas lantai kamar Miyuki dengan Sawamura yang berusaha memberontak meskipun Kuramochi tengah melilit tubuhnya dengan tangan dan kakinya. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Furuya yang tengah memijat Isashiki yang membaca shoujo manga miliknya, Miyuki yang memegang perutnya sembari berguling diatas tempat tidurnya—menahan tawa, Yuuki yang tak menghiraukan karena sibuk memikirkan langkah berikutnya dalam shogi melawan Haruichi yang justru panik dan bimbang antara menolong Sawamura atau tidak, Masuko memakan puding nya dengan hikmat dan terakhir ada Ryosuke yang memperhatikan semuanya sambil bersandar pada tempat tidur Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Begitukah caramu berperilaku terhadap kakak kelasmu, Bakamura?!" kaitan lengan Kuramochi pada leher Sawamura ia pererat, sementara yang dijerat langsung berteriak.

"Tunggu— Kuramochi-senpai! Bukan begitu maksudku!—ADUH! SAKIT!"

Miyuki tertawa semakin kencang, bahkan hampir terguling jatuh dari kasurnya—dan akan menimpa tubuh ehemkecilehem Ryosuke—seandainya saja bukan karena ia refleks memegang tiang tempat tidur bertingkat miliknya. Tidak, dia masih belum ingin mati terimakasih.

"M-Miyuki Kazuya! Jangan ketawa! Tolong—Aduh- Mochi-senpai! Stop!" Sawamura kembali berteriak, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku gak salah apa-apa!", percuma, Miyuki justru semakin terbahak. Sawamura langsung beralih pada si bungsu Kominato yang masih panik, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Harucchi!— tolong!"

Haruichi baru saja hendak berdiri saat Ryosuke berceletuk, "Haruichi, sekarag giliranmu menjalankan bidakmu. Jangan buat kaptenmu menunggu." Haruichi langsung duduk kembali, patuh pada kakak tercintanya. Melirik kearah Furuya, Sawamura menyerah. Tidak mungkin rivalnya yang satu itu akan mau menolongnya. Sawamura kembali menjerit diikuti dengan tawa hyena milik Kuramochi.

"Hyaha! Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa membantumu, Sa-wa-mu-ra!"

"Tapi kan aku gak salah apa-apa! Kuramochi-senpai aja yang payah main game, makanya kalah!"

Kuramochi berhenti bergerak sementara Sawamura harus memproses kembali apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Oh…. T-tunggu! Bukan itu maksudk—ADUH! SAKIT MOCHI-SENPAI!"

"STOP—Ini kekerasan namanya! ADUDUDUDUH—"

Kuramochi kini memiting tangan Sawamura, teknik yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghukum Sawamura. Sekali lagi, untung saja Sawamura bertubuh lentur karena saat ini hampir semua yang ada didalam kamar berjengit ngilu sembari membayangkan, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya kalau dipiting seperti itu. Sakit pastinya.

Namun jelas sekali meskipun Sawamura mengaduh, sebenarnya efek teknik tersebut bahkan tidaklah berpengaruh banyak padanya. Apa ini dapat disebut kekerasan?

"MOCHI-SENPAI, STOOPPP!"

"BERISIK- SAWAMURA!" Isasshiki berteriak, melempar bantal yang ia gunakan tepat mengenai wajah Sawamura yang langsung memprotes bahwa itu bukan salahnya sebelum kembali dijerat oleh Kuramochi, diujung sana Masuko mengingatkan diri agar menyimpan seluruh persediaan puding kepunyaannya agar tidak dihabiskan oleh Sawamura apabila ia mengambek setiba di kamar asrama mereka nanti.

Keesokan harinya Kuramochi mendengus ketika melihat Sawamura yang berlari kearah Chris dengan tujuan mengadu atas apa yang Kuramochi lakukan padanya tadi malam, Chris hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sawamura pelan, membuat Sawamura langsung memuji Chris dan mengatakan betapa berbedanya Chris dengan kakak kelasnya yang lain. Terserahlah.

.

.

.

 **(I)mitating**

Entah karena apa namun akhir-akhir ini seluruh tim Seido sering melihat Sawamura yang mencoba meniru orang-orang yang ia ketahui. Dimulai sejak ia mencoba meniru pelatih dengan bantuan Umemoto—salah satu manager Seido—dan berakhir membuat hampir seluruh pemain dalam tim tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Sawamura menirukan gaya dan ekspresi pelatih Kataoka dengn versi yang—berlebihan.

Namun kali ini, tampaknya Sawamura mencoba untuk meniru yang lain.

Sore itu, kala semua sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan tiba-tiba saja Sawamura datang menghampiri Miyuki yang sedang mengambil peralatan catcher miliknya, "Miyuki-senpai," panggilnya. Salah satu alis Miyuki terangkat ketika mendengar panggilan adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Apa ini, Sawamura? Memanggilku dengan sopan seperti itu, pasti ada maunya bukan?"

Sang southpaw pitcher tersenyum lebar, sesaat Miyuki merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebelum kembali seperti normal. "Begitulah—"

Miyuki menghela nafas, "Kalau kau mau aku menangkap lemparanmu, jawabannya tidak— aku harus menonton ulang video—" Sawamura menginterupsi sebelum Miyuki menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Bukan itu kok!"

Miyuki mengernyit. Oh? Salah ya? Tumben sekali adik kelasnya yang satu ini tidak datang padanya dan memanggilnya dengan sopan agar Miyuki menangkap lemparannya malam nanti. "Baiklah," Miyuki bertanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dan jawaban Sawamura berhasil membuat Miyuki kembali memikirkan apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh pemuda beriris emas dihadapannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Miyuki tetap mengabulkan permintaan Sawamura kok.

Malamnya, tepat pada saat makan malam berlangsung Kuramochi datang menghampirinya dengan nampan berisikan makan malam miliknya, "Oi Miyuki." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Jawab Miyuki sembari menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya sementara ia memperhatikan Kuramochi yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya lewat ekor matanya. "Apa kau melihat Sawamura?"

Miyuki mengernyit, "Hah?" ia menelan makanan didalam mulutnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sawamura? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Haruichi atau Kanemaru—mereka pengasuh Sawamura, bukan aku." Biasanya Kuramochi akan mendengus dan membalas ucapannya dengan jawaban yang berlawanan, namun kali ini tidak. Miyuki memperhatikan bagaimana dahi Kuramochi mengernyit,

"Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka, namun mereka juga tidak tahu kemana bocah yang satu itu pergi." Kuramochi berdesis, Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan dimana para murid kelas satu berkumpul, benar saja hampir semua kecuali Sawamura berada disana, di meja tempat para murid kelas tiga pun demikian, "Awas saja kalau ternyata ia kembali berlatih dan melupakan makan malam—akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti."

Namun tampaknya ancaman Kuramochi tidak akan terlaksana karena tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang makan terbuka dengan lebar, bersamaan dengan suara milik Sawamura yang menggelegar.

"HAHAHA! Sawamura Eijun telah tiba!"

Semua perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang makan langsung teralih pada Sawamura, termasuk Miyuki dan Kuramochi. Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan penampilan Sawamura saat ini.

Tidak banyak yang berbeda. Sawamura memakai kaus oranye-kuning serta celana training hitam yang sering ia pakai. Namun perbedaan terlihat pada rambut—dan juga benda yang duduk manis dipucuk hidung miliknya.

Senyuman lebar Sawamura berubah menjadi senyuman yang familiar bagi semua orang—senyuman yang membuat orang ingin menampar pemilik senyum tersebut—sementara Miyuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan Kuramochi kehilangan kata-kata.

Demi Tuhan.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa ia meminjam kacamata lama milik Miyuki?

Saat ini Sawamura tengah meniru sosok Miyuki Kazuya, topi Seido yang dikenakan dengan posisi menyamping, rambut yang disisir sedemikian rupa—meski lebih pendek daripada rambut Miyuki—dan kacamata berframe hitam yang melengkapi penampilannya.

"Nyahaha! Apa aku sudah mirip dengan Miyuki Kazuya?!" Sawamura memberikan cengirannya—

Dari kejauhan Chris tampak mengalihkan pandangan, Toujo terburu-buru memberikan segelas air pada Kanemaru yang tersedak dan Miyuki langsung memutar otaknya.

Dimana kiranya ia bisa menemukan karung saat ini juga?

.

.

.

 **(U)sual**

Sawamura Eijun adalah bola energi, tidak akan berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari ataupun berhenti berbicara jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang southpaw pitcher mengingat apa yang ia rasakan selalu terekspresikan dengan jelas oleh raut wajahnya.

Sawamura itu penuh dengan hal-hal positif, tidak mau kalah dan selalu kompetitif. Sering tidak peka dengan sekitarnya dan selalu bisa membawa senyuman diwajah banyak orang tanpa disadari olehnya. Sawamura tidak pernah menyimpan rahasianya sendiri, ia selalu berakhir menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Hingga suatu pagi Sawamura muncul dengan mata sembap. Sehari sebelumnya Sawamura memang tidak tampil baik dalam latih tanding dengan sekolah lain, dan semua mengira itulah alasan mengapa ia (kemungkinan besar) menangis tadi malam. Tidak ada yang bertanya, karena mereka tahu Sawamura bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini sendirian.

Namun Kanemaru menyadari, bahwa kali ini berbeda.

Sedari latihan pagi, dilanjutkan dengan sekolah hingga latihan sore selesai Sawamura tampak murung. Ia tidak fokus dan bahkan lemparannya hapir mengenai wajah Kanemaru—ia sudah biasa terkena lemparan, sebenarnya namun karena kali ini keselamatan wajahnya yang terancam tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghindar—dan bahkan lupa untuk meminta maaf.

Kanemaru benci mengatakan ini, tapi tanpa suara berisik Sawamura yang heboh sendiri di lapangan, latihan terasa kurang menyenangkan. Bahkan guru dikelasnya sampai tidak berani menegur karena Sawamura tampak begitu—uh, kacau.

Saat makan malam, Kanemaru mengajak Toujo untuk duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sawamura, Haruichi dan Furuya. Setelah meletakkan nampannya, Kanemaru membuka suara.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Bakamura?"

Sawamura tidak menjawab, ia hanya memainkan makanan dihadapannya tanpa niatan untuk memakannya. Kanemaru kembali bertanya. "Sawamura? "

"Bukan apa-apa." Sawamura menjawab, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

Disebelah Sawamura, Haruichi menggeleng pelan. Kanemaru menyadari bahwa sebelum ia bertanya, si bungsu Kominato pasti telah bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kanemaru menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang khawatir dengan kondisi temannya yang satu itu. Hal itu juga berlaku dengan anggota tim lainnya, terutama para kakak kelas—sekaligus tim inti—yang dekat dengan Sawamura. Karena itulah ia tidak heran ketika para murid kelas tiga tiba di ruang makan, setiap kursi kosong yang ada disekitar Sawamura langsung terisi.

"Oi Sawamura!" Isashiki memanggil, ia duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Kanemaru, tepat disebelah Toujo. Sumpit yang ia jepit diantara jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk pada Sawamura. "Jangan mainkan makananmu seperti itu! Dimakan!"

Sawamura berhenti mengacak makannnya dan mulai memakan makan malamnya dalam diam. Isashiki masih tidak terlihat puas. Kanemaru menyadari bahwa Chris—iya, kakak kelas yang Sawamura agung-agungkan—juga duduk di meja yang sama. Para murid kelas tiga menatap Chris yang duduk diam bersama Tanba yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, permintaan nonverbal untuk berbicara pada Sawamura.

"Sawamura," panggilnya. Sesuai dugaan Sawamura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Chris. "Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya, Kanemaru tidak terlalu dekat dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini (tidak juga dengan yang lainnya sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir hanya Sawamura lah yang dekat dengan hampir seluruh murid kelas dua dan tiga tanpa segan sedikitpun) namun ia mengerti mengapa Sawamura sangat mengaguminya, auranya berbeda.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Chris-senpai." Tiba-tiba saja Kuramochi muncul entah darimana bersama Miyuki yang memasang cengirannya, oh—Kanemaru mengangkat alis, tumben kakak kelasnya yang satu ini tidak begitu perhatian dengan Sawamura. Biasanya ia protektif pada Sawamura selayaknya seorang kakak pada adik, lebih kearah induk ayam pada anaknya sebenarnya. Tapi kok?

Ternyata tidak hanya Kanemaru yang penasaran dengan ucapan Kuramochi yang tampaknya mengerti jelas apa yang terjadi pada Sawamura. "Kuramochi," Ryosuke memanggil, "Tampaknya kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Sawamura, eh?"

Kuramochi mendengus, "Tentu saja, bahkan orang dibelakangku juga tahu" jawabnya. "Dan percayalah, itu hanya masalah sepele. Tidak perlu dihiraukan. Ia saja yang melebih-lebihkan"

Kanemaru beserta Haruichi, Toujo dan Furuya terkesiap ketika Sawamura bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba.

"APANYA YANG SEPELE!" Sawamura berteriak, mengagetkan yang lainnya. Tidak banyak memang yang berada di ruang makan—masih mandi mungkin—itulah mengapa suara Sawamura terdengar keras hingga keseluruh penjuru ruang makan.

Oh—Kanemaru sadar, sebentar lagi Sawamura pasti akan menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia—

"PADAHAL SEHARUSNYA HEROINE-NYA BISA BAHAGIA SAMA HERO-NYA! TAPI KENAPA SI HERO MALAH MATI KARENA NYELAMATIN ANAK KUCING!"

Kanemaru terdiam. Yang lainnya juga demikian, sementara Kuramochi memutar bola matanya dan Miyuki terkekeh.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sawamura?" Kanemaru membeo, memerlukan penjelasan lebih karena saat ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sawamura bicarakan. Hero? Heroine?.

"Seharusnya mereka bisa bahagia! ARRGGGHH!" Tiba-tiba saja Sawamura menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kenapa mangakanya tega?! Aku nunggu-nunggu sekian lama dan pas update ternyata isinya malah kejam! Kenapa?! Seharusnya komik sebagus itu berakhir happy ending! Bukan bad ending!"

"Tunggu—" Kanemaru mengangkat tangannya (yang bisa diartikan 'stop') dan bertanya, mewakili yang lainnya. "Sawamura, jangan bilang kau murung seharian karena…. Komik?"

Kanemaru tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat manik emas Sawamura bertabrakan dengan miliknya lalu ia mengatakan.

"TENTU SAJA—"

Demi apa?

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya Kanemaru tidak mau tahu. Percuma ia khawatir sedemikian rupa dan ternyata ia khawatir untuk hal seperti ini. Yang terakhir Kanemaru ingat adalah suara Isashiki yang menggema.

"JUDULNYA APA—"

.

.

.

 **(E)mbrassed**

Tidak seperti Haruichi yang pemalu dan sering kurang percaya diri, Sawamura merupakan kebalikannya hingga ditahap dimana ia terlalu percaya diri dan tidak peka dengan sekitarnya.

Sawamura Eijun tidak mengenal apa yang dinamakan dengan privasi. Ia bisa melanggar batas privasi setiap orang bahkan tanpa menyadarinya. Namun ternyata ada saat dimana Sawamura juga bisa merasa malu ketika ada yang menanyakan tentang privasinya. Haruichi baru mengetahui fakta ini ketika Kuramochi memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Akui saja Sawamura!" Haruichi berjengit ketika suara nyaring Kuramochi terdengar tepat disebelahnya yang tengah bermain melawan Kuramochi dalam game balapan. "Wakana itu pacarmu kan!"

Sawamura yang tengah melawan Yuuki dalam shogi balas berteriak, "Sudah kubilang bukan!"

Haruichi menghela nafas, terutama ketika kakak yang ia kagumi ikut menyahut. "Oho? Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sawamura yang itu sudah memiliki pacar—Wakana ya? Tidak beruntung sekali ia mendapatkanmu."

"Onii-san! Jangan mau percaya! Wakana bukan pacarku! Ia cuma teman masa kecil!"

Isasshiki kini menyahut, "Kalau begitu kau belum punya pacar, Sawamura?" dan dengan bangganya Sawamura menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau suka? Ada?" Dan tiba-tiba saja tidak ada yang berbicara, ruangan hening kecuali suara dari game yang di pause secara tiba-tiba oleh Kuramochi. Dan saat itulah Haruichi menyadari bahwa semua yang ada didalam kamar sedang menatap Sawamura yang terdiam.

Diamnya Sawamura merupakan hal yang tidak biasa, namun yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah bagaimana semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi sang pitcher kidal. Astaga—Haruichi membatin, jangan bilang kalau Sawamura menyukai seseorang?

Haruichi tersenyum dalam diam, ia menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian lebih dan menyimpan rasa pada Sawamura, tapi bagaimana dengan sebaliknya? Ini adalah kali pertama Haruichi menyadari bahwa bisa saja—bisa saja Sawamura ternyata memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai.

"I-itu—" Sawamura menjawab terbata-bata, kedua iris emasnya ia arahkan kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu dengan tatapan lain disekelilingnya, yang menatap Sawamura dengan penuh tuntutan, meminta jawaban. Sawamura menyerah, "Ada."

Tepat setelah berkata demikian Kuramochi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Sawamura, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut—Haruichi terlambat untuk menahan Kuramochi, namun ia menyadari bagaimana Miyuki kini duduk lebih tegap dari sebelumnya da Kanemaru yang mendapat giliran untuk memijat Isasshiki malam itu ikut mendengarkan, berusaha tidak ketinggalan apapun.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa teknik dari Kuramochi dan lontaran pertanyaan dari Isasshiki, Sawamura pun menyerah. Jawaban yang ia keluarkan juga bukanlah jawaban yang pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun yang berada didalam ruangan.

Haruichi mengira Sawamura akan menjawab Chris, atau Miyuki. Namun Sawamura menjawab lain—

"Sanada Shunpei—"

Di latih tanding berikutnya, ketika Seido melawan Yakushi, Haruichi merasa kasihan pada Sanada yang lemparannya terus menerus terpukul dengan mudahnya oleh para pemain tim inti. Dan bahkan kebingungan ketika ia terus dipelototi oleh Isasshiki, diberikan senyuman penuh aura gelap dari Ryosuke dan—Haruichi yakin matanya tidak mengelabuinya—Chris sementara Kuramochi berteriak "Jangan macam-macam pada Sawamura!" padanya.

.

.

.

 **(O)wner**

Seido memiliki banyak pemain berbakat. Setiap posisi yang ada pasti memiliki setidaknya satu pemain yang berbakat untuk mengisinya. Begitu pula dengan pitcher, ada Furuya sebagai ace, Sawamura sebagai relief pitcher, Kawakami yang semakin sempurna lemparannya, Asada yang memiliki potensi dibalik sikapnya yang agak penakut, dan bahkan Toujo juga belum menyerah untuk menjadi pitcher. Untuk posisi catcher pun demikian, ada Miyuki Kazuya sebagai catcher utama, Ono yang sering membantu Miyuki mengurus para pitcher ditambah dua orang catcher baru yakni Yui dan Okumura.

Okumura sendiri datang ke Seido dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh Seto, ia tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia datang ke Seido karena ingin menjadi battery dengan Sawamura—kakak pelas yang pernah tidak akrab sama sekali dengannya karena ucapannya.

Tapi harus Okumura akui, Sawamura itu berbakat. Ia heran mengapa Sawamura belum dijadikan ace, apa karena Furuya? Entahlah— tapi yang pasti ada satu hal yang Okumura pahami.

Bahwa Furuya dan Sawamura selalu merebutkan Miyuki.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Malam ini tangkaplah lemparanku!"

"Miyuki-senpai, ayo tangkap lemparanku."

"Apa-apaan kau Furuya! Sekarang giliranku!"

Okumura menatap dalam diam bagaimana Sawamura dan Furuya bertengkar, lebih tepatnya Sawamura yang berteriak entah apa dan Furuya hanya tak mengindahkannya. Yang direbutkan sendiri hanya tertawa dan tampak menikmati tontonan didepannya. Bagaimana dengan pemain lain? Tampaknya ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa melihat bagaimana tidak ada yang berusaha memisahkan.

Dalam diam Okumura merasa kesal. Memangnya hanya Miyuki saja catcher yang ada di Seido?

"Uwah—aku merasa kasihan pada Miyuki-senpai." Disebelah Okumura, Seto tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi dua—tiga pitcher disaat bersamaan, jika Kawakami-senpai dihitung."

Okumura tidak mengomentari ucapan Seto, iris teal miliknya memperhatikan Sawamura yang menunjuk wajah Furuya dengan tidak sopannya . Yui tertawa pelan.

"Furuya! Kau kan sudah kemarin! Gantian dong!"

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan kalian berdua." Akhirnya Miyuki membuka suara, hendak kembali berucap seandainya Sawamura tidak langsung menyerocos.

'Malam ini pokoknya Miyuki jadi milikku!"

Miyuki mengerjap. Okumura juga demikian. Tak jauh dari mereka Kuramochi berhenti mengayunkan bat miliknya dan menoleh kearah Miyuki dengan kecepatan luar biasa—dan bisa mematahkan tulang lehernya—sebelum melotot. Kanemaru dan Haruichi hanya berdiri mematung, membiarkan bola melesat melewati mereka dan tertangkap di jaring dibelakang mereka.

"Sawamura—" Miyuki speechless, "Aku senang mendengarmu berbicara demikian tapi tolong tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum—"

"Oi Miyuki."

Okumura tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya namun tiba-tiba saja Kuramochi telah berada disebelah Miyuki, satu lengannya dilingkarkan ke bahu sang catcher berkacamata sebelum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat Okumura tangkap dengan baik.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Dan dengan demikian, Miyuki diseret oleh Kuramochi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sawamura dan Furuya yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menghela nafas pelan—sedemikian pelannya sampai tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang menghela nafas—Okumura pun berjalan menghampiri Sawamura.

"Sawamura-senpai," panggilnya.

"Mau berlatih denganku?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Halo, bertemu lagi dengan saya :')  
kali ini publish ff drabble—karena saya gak kuat bikin yang one-shoot full story—, gapapa kan ya? **

**Kualitas juga menurun sih (kayak pernah bagus aja), mana alurnya kecepetan— maaf ya.**

 **Ditambah lagi meski harus rela mata ini jadi mata panda, aku gapapa kok—**

 **Intinya— SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA EIJUN. IYA INI MEMANG GAK SEBERAPA, TAPI AKU CINTA KAMU KOK- /?**

 **RnR please?**

 **Sign- Misaki Younna**

 **Diselesaikan pada 15 Mei 2017 pukul 02:05 WITA,**


End file.
